The Hearts Of Camelot
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Series of ficlets revealing the heart within each character
1. One Side Of The Coin

**#1. One Side Of The Coin**  
_Featured Character: Merlin _

Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 315  
Summary: Merlin reflects on what the dragon has just told him about his shared destiny with Prince Arthur.

**#1. One Side Of The Coin**  
Merlin shook his head in wonder. He was listening to a talking dragon of all things. The dragon wanted him to share a destiny with the prat Prince. He had only been in Camelot a short time but this was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

His first experience with the Prince had been the confrontation in the courtyard. That did not go well. His second experience wasn't any better even though he didn't end up in the dungeons that time.

The dragon must have the wrong Prince. It had to be the explanation because he couldn't see this prat as a great King.

No matter what the dragon said, he saved the Prince because it was the right thing to do and nothing more. But was it his destiny to be at Arthur's side, saving him over and over again? The dragon said that this was his duty until magick is returned to Albion.

It didn't matter that the Prince really didn't seem to like him at all or that just being that close to the King was risking his life. Merlin would do the right thing no matter what the reward. He would have to even do the right thing when there was no reward.

As Merlin came out of the cave where the dragon lived, he wondered at where his destiny would take him. As a servant to the prat Prince, he was certainly going to see and do things he could only imagine.

The fact that he and Arthur were bound by destiny was something Merlin just had to have faith in. He had no idea what he was coming to when he left Ealdor for Camelot. He certainly didn't think that he was coming to fulfill an ancient prophecy.

Two sides of a coin. Merlin had to wonder at that. Did that make him the head or the tail?


	2. A Sense Of Security

**#2. A Sense Of Security**  
_Featured Character: Arthur_

Rating/Warnings: K+ (character death)  
Word Count:430  
Summary: Arthur makes a gesture to Gwen after the death of her father.

**#2. A Sense Of Security**  
When Arthur heard what happened to Tom the blacksmith, his guts tied in knots. Arthur needed to give Gwen something but he knew that nothing would ever make up for the horrible thing that had happened.

Arthur didn't believe that Tom had committed treason on purpose. The man was smarter than that of that Arthur was sure. Trying to escape from a cell in a well guarded dungeon wasn't a smart thing either.

Arthur couldn't understand how the man had gotten a key to escape. He checked his keys and found that very key missing. At first he thought it was Merlin that took it but if it had been he would have helped Tom escape.

Now Arthur had to make some sort of reparations. Gold would not be enough. She needed something so she would feel secure. He racked his brain and tried to come up with something that would give the now orphaned maid a sense of security.

Arthur decided to give her the house she lived in. Her home for the rest of her life. It was the best he could think of. He hoped it was enough. He prepared the documents making everything legal and binding.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to tell her. Arthur knew that Gaius and Merlin were caring for her because of the shock she had suffered. He walked to the physicians chambers and rehearsed what he would say in his head.

He walked in and Gaius looked up at him from his book.

"Gwen?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed. "She's in Merlin's room. She was very upset I had to give her something to calm her down."

Arthur nodded. He walked to Merlin's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and went inside.

Gwen stands when she realizes that it is Arthur standing there. "Sire…"

Arthur takes a deep breath and says what he has been practicing in his head all the way here. "Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask."

Arthur hesitates for a moment then turns to leave but on an impulse she turns back. "I'm sorry."

Gwen is still in a state of shock she answers almost automatically. "Thank you, Sire.

He left the room knowing he had did what he could but it still didn't feel like it was enough.


	3. Welcome To Camelot My Friend

**#3. Welcome To Camelot My Friend**  
_Featured Character: Gwen_

Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 449  
Summary: Gwen makes friends with the boy that was brave enough to stand up to Arthur, Merlin.

**#3. Welcome To Camelot My Friend**  
Gwen saw the new boy in town standing up for Jacob to Arthur. She thought he was a brave soul. Arthur was such a bully and this boy was brave enough to stand up to him. That was when she realized that she wanted to get to know this boy.

She continued to watch as the boy was hauled off to the dungeons by the royal guard. She sighed. There needed to be more people that would stand up for each other in Camelot.

Gwen decided to meet this boy and become his friend. It was only right that he should know that not everyone in Camelot is like the Prince.

The next day as she was coming back from her meal break, Gwen saw him in the stocks. She decided to walk over and introduce herself. As soon as the children went to get more rotten fruit she walked up to him.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen extends her hand to Merlin.

"Right. I'm Merlin." Merlin smiled up at her. He moves his hand to shake hers. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. "No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

Merlin blushed. "It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin snorted with amusement. "Oh, I...I can beat him."

Gwen was confused. "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

Merlin sighed. "Thanks."

"No!" Gwen insisted. "No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..."

"What?" Merlin asked.

Gwen looked amused. "You don't look like that."

Merlin waves her over as if to share a secret. "I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughs even though she knows she shouldn't. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

Merlin grinned. "What? You think so?"

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin grinned even bigger.

Gwen nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Several children ran up with baskets of rotten produce ready to pelt Merlin.

Merlin saw them and smiled. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen smiled as she went back to her duties. He seemed nice, she thought.

Over the next few days she and Merlin spent time together at Gaius' getting to know each other. Gwen helped out the Court Physician when she could. They got along well.

When Merlin was made Arthur's manservant, Gwen was more excited than Merlin. They would be working down the hall from each other.


	4. Repaying A Debt

**#4. Repaying A Debt**  
_Featured Character: Morgana_

Rating/Warnings:  
Word Count: 323  
Summary: Morgana repays a debt to Merlin.

**#4. Repaying A Debt**  
It was probably a mistake to do it but Morgana had a debt to repay. She was going to Ealdor to help Merlin. She didn't care if Uther approved or not something must be done to help the village free itself from the warlord that was terrorizing it.

Morgana dressed in trousers and a corseted tunic and went to find Merlin. Morgana knew that Merlin had gone to Gwen's to get a sword and maybe some armor. She opened the door without knocking and over heard the conversation Merlin and Gwen were having.

"You won't have to. We're coming with you." Morgana said from the door. When she said that, Merlin's eyes held a strange expression. She didn't know if it was concern or fear.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The look in Merlin's eyes became more guarded but he was obviously surprised.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armor and sharpen swords." Gwen offered.

"And I know how to fight." Morgana looked at him and knew he was unsure.

"But y-y- you can't. I mean, why would you?" Merlin sounded a bit panicky. It was as if he didn't want them to come.

Gwen stated the obvious. "If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life."

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you." Morgana added. "Both of us."

It was true she owed Merlin for that and so much more. She wanted to give something back to him and this was her way to balance the scales

When they reached Ealdor Morgana helped where she could. She even helped talk Arthur into letting the women fight.

On the day of the battle, she fought for her friend and his family. She fought for Merlin. She had to repay the debt that she owed Merlin for many things.


	5. A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That

**#5. A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That**  
_Featured Character: Gaius_

Rating/Warnings: K+ (possible character death)  
Word Count: 427  
Summary: Gaius has to find a way to use magick without being caught.

**#5. A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That**  
Gaius couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was about to watch his ward die. Hunith had trusted him with her son and he didn't protect him the way he should have.

Merlin was foolish and drank the poison wine now he was going to die and there wasn't much Gaius could do but watch. Arthur had gone to get the antidote but he was in the dungeon for leaving without the King's permission. Gaius hoped that Gwen could get the Mortaeus plant from Arthur.

When Gwen ran in with the flower, he was relieved but it was short lived. He was going to have to use magick to make the antidote work.

Merlin was getting worse and Gaius was getting desperate he didn't care if magick was illegal. He was going to save Merlin. He crushed the flower but then he paused. He couldn't do magic in front of Gwen. He had to get her out of the room somehow.

Gwen noticed that he had stopped. "Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius told her then realized he shouldn't have said anything about magick.

Gwen was upset. "But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could."

"I'll try and make it work without it." Gaius knew how to get Gwen out of the room. "Oh, I need some fresh water." Gaius handed her a bowl and she ran out.

Gaius lifted the bowl and started to say the spell. "Sythan..." He hesitated then started over. He had no choice if he wants Merlin to live. "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."

Gaius watched as the potion sizzled. He stood there wondering if that was enough when Gwen came back in with the water. He took the bowl and thanked her. Then he put the potion in a cup and hoped it would work. He went to give it to Merlin with Gwen's help.

Gwen pinched his nose and Gaius poured the green liquid into Merlin's mouth. He willed Merlin to swallow it.

Gwen and Gaius waited and Merlin died right before them. They were trying to consol each other when the young warlock woke up with a quip only to receive a kiss from Gwen.

Gaius stood there and smiled. He didn't regret what he did. He just hoped no one would ever find out that he could still use magick. If he was found out then he was sure, friend or not, Uther would kill him.


	6. A Father's Plight

**#6. A Father's Plight**  
_Featured Character: Uther_

Rating/Warnings: K+ (violence)  
Word Count: 557  
Summary: Uther expresses his feelings and apologizes to Morgana.

**#6. A Father's Plight**  
A pilgrimage to the grave of her father was all she asked of him. It seemed like a simple request and a way for them to make peace. Things are not always what they seem.

Uther was always unsure how to deal with Morgana. Sometimes he was too soft and others he was too hard. She wasn't like Arthur in the slightest. She was more willful and defiant. He knew he was ill equipped to deal with her. She needed a woman's touch.

When they reach Gorlois' grave, Uther waved off the guards. He wanted to give Morgana the space to grieve and have a chance to speak privately.

Uther disarmed himself and approached the grave stone. He lovingly touched Morgana's head.

"Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, velour. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honor were without equal." Uther told her. He knelt and kissed the gravestone in respect.

"When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had. For he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend." There was sadness in his tone as he remembered his friend."

His comment made her even more upset. She looked over at him near tears.

"I know how he respected you, My Lord. But I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me."

"When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must. As your father did in his time." He looked at her and was reminded of that little girl that he took in.

"And when I do, you clap me in irons." Morgana said.

Uther was ashamed of what he had done. He felt the need to make amends. "I know I'm not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret."

Morgana understood him how he was feeling. "Gwen's father?" She asked.

Uther was full of regret. "Yes."

Morgana looked shocked. She never though he would admit a mistake like that. "Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?"

"Yes." Uther admitted. "I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves."

Morgana realized he was sincere but knew he was now in danger, a danger that she was responsible for making. "My Lord...!"

"Please forgive me, Morgana." Uther begged her.

Tauren the sorcerer came up behind Uther with a raised sword. He was intent on killing the King. Morgana screamed to warn him. It is too late.

Uther and Tauren wrestle until Tauren pins down Uther and tries to stab him with a dagger. Morgana stabbed Tauren and Uther pushed him away. Uther stood and embraced a still shaking Morgana. He was too relieved they were safe to wonder why Tauren had attacked them there.


	7. A Matter Of Honor

**#7. A Matter Of Honor**  
_Featured Character: Lancelot_

Rating/Warnings: K+ (violence)  
Word Count: 357  
Summary: Lancelot shows his noble heart

**#7. A Matter Of Honor**  
He wanted to be a Knight of Camelot. He had been focused on his goal for more years than he cared to admit. He had longed for it all his life. He finally came to Camelot to accomplish his goal and it was just not meant to be.

It didn't matter that he was skilled with a sword. He had perfected his sword craft with practice and hard work. It was all for naught.

It didn't matter that he had lead an honorable life as all knights should. He practiced chivalry and did good deeds. He helped anyone that needed assistance. He had gone through so much but it was in vain.

It was the one thing that he couldn't control that had taken his goal away from him. It was his birth. Only noblemen could become Knights of Camelot. That was the ancient law.

He had even tried to cheat his destiny with a forged Seal of Nobility but he was found out. He was disgraced and banished from the one place he wanted to be. It was not fair how life had given him everything he needed to be a Knight except for the proper birth.

He was given a horse and supplies and told to leave but Camelot needed his help. Even though he was not a real Knight, he could still behave like one. He may not be of noble birth but he could show them that he had a noble heart.

He put on armor and mounted the horse that was given him. He took a lance and went after the foe to do battle.

The gryphon was a magical beast and it would not be easily killed but that didn't matter. He was being noble and that was more important than his life.

When the creature fell easily he knew that he had help. He also knew that the person that helped him was in danger if he was discovered. He kept a secret for a friend that had tried to help him be what he always wanted to be: a knight of Camelot. In doing so his debt was repaid.


	8. A Friend Indeed

**#8. A Friend Indeed**  
_Featured Character: Gwaine_

Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 368  
Summary: Gwaine understands the things that friends do for each other.

**#8. A Friend Indeed**  
Gwaine and Merlin made camp in the desolate perilous lands on their way to help Arthur on his princely quest. In the distance there is the sound of a restless animal. A very large restless animal, that was for sure.

"What was that?" Merlin asked

"Pheasant." Gwaine lied

"Pheasant?" Merlin knew that didn't sound like a pheasant.

"Very big one." Gwaine knew Merlin wasn't that stupid. He picked up his sword just in case it wasn't a pheasant.

"You can turn back if you want." Merlin realized he was asking a huge favor of Gwaine.

"Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants." Gwaine didn't mind the favor that Merlin was asking he was just glad to have someone to do a favor for.

"I don't know. Why do you want to do this?" Merlin didn't quite understand why Gwaine would even want to help Arthur.

"Same reason as you: help a friend." Gwaine smiled at his friend. He was glad to have one even one that asked favors.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur's lucky to have us." That prat was lucky that anyone would want to save his royal backside.

"Not Arthur." Gwaine gave him a pointed look. He didn't think that Merlin really understood how much he meant to him. It was hard for him to make friends and even harder to keep one.

Merlin finally understood that it wasn't for Arthur but for him that Gwaine was taking up this quest. He was very grateful. "I'd do the same for you."

"Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got." Gwaine admitted.

Merlin knew it was his hard for Gwaine to make friends with his lifestyle. "I'm not surprised."

Gwaine laughed. He knew that Merlin understood even without being told. They were friends and friends don't need to explain things.

There are several more animals calling out in the distance in the distance. Both men shifted nervously. They sounded like they were getting closer.

Merlin stated the obvious. "They sound like three pheasants."

Gwaine wasn't sure. It sounded like more than that but he didn't want to get Merlin even more on edge. So he lied again. "At least."

Merlin was grateful for the lie.


	9. The True Knight

**#9. The True Knight**  
_Featured Character: Leon_

Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 318  
Summary: Sir Leon has proven himself as a true Knight of Camelot.

**#9. The True Knight**  
No one would ever dispute that Sir Leon was a loyal Knight of Camelot. He would constantly prove his worth with his honorable service. Camelot could ask for no better.

He is skilled in battle and an accomplished swordsman and often places well in the tournaments. His battle skills are unmatched by most.

He has always been one of the most trusted of Knights. He has kept the secrets of two Kings of Camelot. If these secrets had ever been told, it would bring down the crown. His discretion was an asset.

His loyalty is only matched by his bravery. He has always been a leader of men. He has been on many patrols while a Knight of Camelot. He has bravely fought when Camelot has been attacked many times in the past. He has no fear of the enemy.

There were times when most men would quake but he was the first to stand when volunteers were asked for fighting the Great Dragon. He had a duty to protect Camelot no matter the cost. That meant even compromising his own safety to protect King Uther and now King Arthur.

There was no doubt that his loyalty was always to King Uther and now to King Arthur. He had shown it with his actions and his words. He had declared it as he faced possible death at Morgana's hand. He had done so much to prove himself worthy of his Knighthood.

At the Round Table of the Ancient Kings, he declared his loyalty to Arthur once more.

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for." Sir Leon declared proudly.

To die for another is true loyalty and with that loyalty there is honor. It is more than just duty. It is a calling that few men will ever feel. But it is as natural as breathing to Sir Leon.


	10. A Leap Of Faith

**#10. A Leap Of Faith**  
_Featured Character: Elyan_

Rating/Warnings: K  
Word Count: 416  
Summary: Elyan takes his sister's lead and gives Arthur his faith.

**#10. A Leap Of Faith**  
It was one thing for him to be locked up but his sister shouldn't be here, Elyan thought as he looked at her. It was obvious that she had changed. She wasn't that shy sweet girl he remembered. There was something very confident about her now.

"You shouldn't have come back for me, Gwen." Elyan said painfully. "What were you thinking?"

"You're probably right. You'd think I'd have learnt by now." Gwen said. She was angry and she didn't care if he knew it. "I only hope Arthur can think of something."

So that was it! She had a man in her life. Elyan prodded her for more information. "Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur. I came with him." Gwen said, still angry.

That was not the answer he was expecting. Maybe he didn't hear her right. "Prince Arthur of Camelot?"

"Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot." Gwen gave him a look that should have shut him up.

"Why would he want to help you?" Elyan was too curious to care that he was just making her angrier.

"Why shouldn't he?" Gwen started to look embarrassed.

There was something she wasn't telling him and he wanted to know what it was. "Er, because he's a Prince and you're a servant."

"He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous." Gwen wasn't giving up anything.

Elyan could tell if he pushed her just a bit more she would crack. He grinned. He couldn't help teasing her just a little. "Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot?"

"No. Yes. I mean..." Gwen knew she was caught. She sighed. She knew she had given away too much.

Elyan smiled. So his sister and the Prince were closer than he expected. "It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere."

"Yes, I suppose they have." Gwen reluctantly admitted.

"I'm glad." Elyan told her and it was the truth.

Some months later when he helped Arthur after Morgana had seized the castle with the Undead Army, he remembered that conversation. His sister had faith in Arthur. Elyan knew that she saw something in the Prince that others didn't. Elyan took a leap of faith himself.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you." Elyan said as he stood at the ancient round table.

Gwen was never more proud of her brother than when he was made a Knight of Camelot.


	11. A Discovered Destiny

**#11. A Discovered Destiny**  
_Featured Character: Percival_

Rating/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 314  
Summary: Percival finds a new life and purpose as a knight of Camelot.

**#11. A Discovered Destiny**  
Percival was at a crossroads on his life. He hadn't thought out his future past the next day. He was at odds with himself and with life in general.

His friend Lancelot got a letter to come help an old friend. It seemed like a good cause and he had nothing to hold him anymore. Everything he had loved had been taken from him.

Just weeks ago his village and his home were attacked by Cenred's army. He survived because he a few other men were out hunting for meat. When he came back there were nothing left but smoldering piles of debris and the dead. They killed everyone including children. Among the dead were his parents and his wife Mary.

They traveled towards Camelot and into the Darkling Woods. They came upon a group of men under attack by Cenred's army. Lancelot knew them and asked for his help so he did what he could. He loosened a boulder and caused a rock fall that saved them.

He never believed that he would be standing in the presence of royalty. He never thought that he would meet the prince Arthur of Camelot.

Arthur smiled. "I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."

This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down. Lancelot introduced him

Percival wasn't sure what to say "Your Highness."

When the prince shook his hand and told him to call him Arthur it was surreal to him. He was a farmer from a poor village that no longer existed and he was here shaking hands with a prince.

He didn't even hear much after that except the prince thanking him.

In that moment Percival found purpose and a new life. He gave his heart to Camelot to serve the prince and future king. his knighting in the ancient castle only solidified his path to his new life.


	12. Love Through The Veil

**#12. Love Through The Veil**  
_Featured Character: Ygraine_

Rating/Warnings: K+ (character death)  
Word Count: 640  
Summary: Ygraine gets to see her son once again.

**#12. Love Through The Veil**  
Ygraine felt the pull of magick from the other side of the veil. She had no idea who would want to summon her. It wouldn't be Uther not after all these years. He wouldn't dare face her after what he did.

The magick carried her to a place she had been once in another life. The priestess she didn't recognize right away but the young man standing there in chainmail with his eyes closed she would know anywhere.

"Arthur." Ygraine said softly. She didn't want to frighten him.

Arthur opened his eyes. They were bluer than Ygraine remembered but they were the same eyes that looked up at her as she took her last breath. She felt a rush of love. "Arthur."

His blue eyes widened, not in fear but amazement. "Mother."

"My son." Ygraine rushed to her son and took him into her arms. He was so strong, she thought as she relished the moment. She released him just enough to look at him. He was beautiful. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was standing there with his mother. She seemed so real. He felt suddenly very guilty. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't understand. It was then she realized that Arthur didn't know what Uther had done to her. He hadn't been told. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It was my birth that caused you to die." Arthur said.

The tears in his eyes broke her heart. "No, you are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me."

"Do not think that." Ygraine couldn't let him carry a guilt that wasn't his to carry. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

"What do you mean?" Arthur was confused she could tell.

"It is not important. What matters is that you lived." Ygraine couldn't bring herself to tell him about the man that he called 'Father'.

"Why should my father feel guilty?" Arthur looked even more confused.

"It is better left in the past." Ygraine regretted even saying anything.

But Arthur would not let it pass. "You cannot leave me with more questions. Please."

Ygraine had no choice. She had to tell him the truth. "Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"But how was I born? Tell me." Arthur looked at her expectantly.

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magick." Ygraine regretted saying it when she saw his face.

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that." Ygraine started to feel the pull of the other side she realized her time in this world was coming to an end.

"No!" Arthur looked down and shook his head. He didn't believe her.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue." Ygraine felt the need to rush. "It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

Ygraine felt the pull of the veil on her. She had no more time. She took one last look before the veil closed taking him away from her again. She could hear his plea to the Priestess to bring her back and it was more than she could bear. She turned away and broke down into sobs of pain and regret.


End file.
